Exeggutor (Pokémon)
|} Exeggutor (Japanese: ナッシー Nassy) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Leaf Stone. In Alola, Exeggutor has a regional variant that is . It evolves from when exposed to a Leaf Stone. All Exeggcute in Alola evolve into this form regardless of their origin. Biology Exeggutor is a tall, bipedal Pokémon that strongly resembles a coconut palm or other palm tree. Its legs and body resemble a tree trunk, and its legs are thick with two-toed feet and a light yellow paw pad on each foot's underside. It has leaves sprouting from the top of its body, and Exeggutor has three to six round, light-yellow heads that resemble coconuts, each with differing facial expressions. Each head thinks independently of the others, so it makes a lot of noise as each head speaks its mind. If one of these heads grows too large, it falls off and groups back together to become an . In the anime, Exeggutor also has been seen in groups of its own kind, meaning that it is not a solitary Pokémon. It lives in . Due to the abundance of sunlight in the Alola region, Exeggutor grows over five times taller than in other regions. Its neck is thinner and much longer, causing it to resemble a . This variant of Exeggutor has a long, tapering tail with two leaves, and a fourth head on the tip. This extra head can act on its own and defend the rear. Its long neck can be used like a whip to attack enemies with its hard head. However, its neck can also be a weak point. The people of Alola claim that Alolan Exeggutor is this Pokémon's true form.Pokémon Sun and Moon Exeggutor and its pre-evolved form are the only known Pokémon that can learn . Alolan Exeggutor is also the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime In the main series Exeggutor in the ]] Major appearances Multiple Alolan Exeggutor appeared in Partner Promises! as residents of Treasure Island. One of them helped Ash free a trapped from a crevice. They reappeared in SM102, where they proceeded to have fun with Ash, , and . Other An Exeggutor appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, under the ownership of Melvin. It hypnotized , who was forced to capture several Exeggutor for Melvin. Unfortunately, all of the Exeggutor used on each other and went on a rampage. An Exeggutor appeared in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of Mandi. It was the first Pokémon Ash faced in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Despite the type disadvantage and the lack of experience, defeated Exeggutor, evolving into in the process. Exeggutor reappeared in flashbacks in the following episode and Friends to the End. An Exeggutor appeared in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was used in his match against Ash, where it faced off against . It had the upper hand against Bulbasaur until the Seed Pokémon used to defeat it, saving the Coconut Pokémon from falling down a cliff in the process. Eight Exeggutor appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. They were the ones responsible for keeping the humans away, which they accomplished by them. An Alolan Exeggutor appeared in The Guardian's Challenge! at the Pokémon School during Samson Oak's lesson about regional variants. Ash got excited by Exeggutor and went to examine its tail unaware that it has a head of its own which ended up wracking him. Minor appearances Exeggutor debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers, where it was seen at the evolution party in Stone Town. An Exeggutor appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Exeggutor appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. Multiple Exeggutor appeared in The Power of One. An Exeggutor appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure after evolving from Exeggcute. An Exeggutor appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Three Exeggutor appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks! as some of the Pokémon living in Len Town. An Exeggutor appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A 's Exeggutor appeared in The Grass Route, where it was seen competing in the Grass Tournament. An Exeggutor appeared in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally as one of the Pokémon participating in a street festival. An Exeggutor appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. An Exeggutor was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A Trainer's Electrode appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference and lost. A 's Exeggutor appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Coordinator's Exeggutor appeared in Weekend Warrior, where it participated in the Pokémon Contest. An Exeggutor appeared in Reversing the Charges, where it was seen battling an overcharged , who eventually defeated it. An Exeggutor appeared in a flashback in Pace - The Final Frontier!. A Coordinator's Exeggutor appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, where it was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. A group of Exeggutor appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. They were among the Pokémon encountered in Xatu's Forest. Two Exeggutor made cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Exeggutor appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Trainer's Exeggutor appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered in the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. Multiple Exeggutor appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! as residents of Ramos' ranch. An Alolan Exeggutor debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. An image of an Alolan Exeggutor appeared in Loading the Dex!, when was telling about the rare Pokémon that appear in the Alola region. An Alolan Exeggutor appeared in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! on television, where it took part in a Pokémon Base game. Multiple Alolan Exeggutor appeared in I Choose You!. Two Exeggutor appeared in Alola, Kanto!, with one of them being an Alolan Exeggutor. An Alolan Exeggutor appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. It appeared again in SM096. Multiple Alolan Exeggutor appeared in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where they bowed their heads as the Ultra Guardians prepared to launch for a mission. They reappeared in Rise and Shine, Starship!, Twirling with a Bang!, Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!, The Long Vault Home!, and The Prism Between Light and Darkness! in the same capacity. A Trainer's Alolan Exeggutor appeared in Real Life...Inquire Within!. Ash and Pikachu gave it a brush, only for to use it to play with its extra head. This sent Ash flying out of the Pokémon Center. An Alolan Exeggutor appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where a bounced off its head. An Alolan Exeggutor appeared in a fantasy in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!, while Faba was explaining how tall Pokémon can still fit inside a Poké Ball. An Alolan Exeggutor appeared during a flashback in SM103. Pokédex entries .}} In Pokémon Origins ]] In File 4: Charizard, used an Exeggutor against 's during the Pokémon League and won. It later lost to Red's . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Two Alolan Exeggutor appeared in ICYR2. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Exeggutor debuted in Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, where it reunited with its . In Extricated from Exeggutor, multiple Exeggutor were some of the Pokémon seen during the mass migration of Pokémon at the Seafoam Islands. They appeared again in a flashback in Really Remoraid. In Rock, Paper...Scizor, Exeggutor is one of the Pokémon captures outside the Viridian Gym. It is seen again in Entranced by Entei as a part of his squad in the Gym Leader faceoff, and again as a defender of Viridian Gym in Secrets from Sneasel. An Exeggutor appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Prior to My, My, My Mimic, 's has evolved into Exeggutor. It was seen in Icefall Cave being targeted at by Blue, testing out the Vs. Seeker. In Out-Odding Oddish, an Exeggutor appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga sends out Exeggutor to prevent from interfering with his plans on creating Mewtwo in Bring Down the Strongest Pokémon!!. An Exeggutor is seen with Red during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. Will has an Exeggutor which was used against Red in his challenge of the Johto Elite Four in A Challenge to the Elite Four!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Rudy's Exeggutor was defeated by Ash's Bulbasaur when it was put to sleep by its . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Alolan Exeggutor appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball, where it acts as a stage barrier, blocking players from crossing over a certain part of the stage for a set period of time. Its neck acts as a wall, so certain characters, such as , can or . Alolan Exeggutor also appears as a . Game data Pokédex entries Exeggutor .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Exeggutor |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} in Ultra Space Kanto Form Exeggutor Island Alolan Form}} Kanto Form Trade Exeggutor in Indigo Plateau Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |area=Endless Level 52, Endless Level 66, Forever Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode B & S)}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 348 Event: Exeggutor Appears (Alola Form)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events Alolan Exeggutor |2017 World Championships Alolan Exeggutor|All|United States|50|August 18 to 20, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#2017 World Championships Alolan Exeggutor}} |} Held items Exeggutor Alolan Exeggutor Stats Base stats Generation I-VI Generation VII Alolan Exeggutor Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Exeggutor Alolan Exeggutor Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Exeggutor = |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} =Alolan Exeggutor = |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||'}} By TM/HM =Exeggutor = =Alolan Exeggutor = By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Exeggutor = |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} =Alolan Exeggutor = |Dragon Hammer|Dragon|Physical|90|100|15||'}} By TM/HM =Exeggutor = =Alolan Exeggutor = By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Moonlight|Fairy|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring =Exeggutor = =Alolan Exeggutor = By a prior evolution }} By s =Alolan Exeggutor = |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} Side game data Exeggutor |- |- |- |- |- |- , , , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Exeggutor |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |type1-2a=Grass |type2-2a=Dragon }} Sprites Trivia * Two of 's Pokémon in the anime have evolved after fighting and defeating Exeggutor. Ash's Charmander evolved into after defeating several Exeggutor, with some help from Melvin's fire power. Later on, Ash's Krabby evolved into Kingler after defeating Mandi's Exeggutor in the first round of the Indigo Plateau Conference. * Exeggutor is Tsunekazu Ishihara's favorite Pokémon. He used it all throughout the debugging and testing of . * Alolan Exeggutor was created by Ken Sugimori.Interview with Ken Sugimori in Pokémon Ultra Sun & Pokémon Ultra Moon Edition: The Official National Pokédex * The artwork for the Japanese Jungle (TCG) booster box depicts Exeggutor with an elongated body and no visible legs. * Alolan Exeggutor is the tallest and Pokémon, as well as the heaviest Pokémon. * Including variable sizes in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Alolan Exeggutor is currently the tallest of all Pokémon in the core series, reaching up to 50'01"(15.26m). * Aside from special badges, Alolan Exeggutor's is the only mega badge in the Nintendo Badge Arcade. Origin It appears to be based on a tree and possibly the Japanese monster , a tree that grows human heads (that are always smiling). It might also be inspired by a . Exeggutor's Alola Form more closely resembles a coconut tree. Its type may be a reference to the genus. It may also be a pun inspired by the , a dragon whose name shares the same origins as the word coconut. Name origin Exeggutor may be a combination of egg and executor. Nassy is derived from ココナッツ kokonattsu (coconuts) and 椰子 yashi (palm tree). In other languages and |fr=Noadkoko|frmeaning=A corruption of |es=Exeggutor|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kokowei|demeaning=From and |it=Exeggutor|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나시 Nasi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=椰蛋樹 Yèhdáansyuh 椰樹獸 Yèhsyuhsau |zh_yuemeaning=From , , and From , , and |zh_cmn=椰蛋樹 / 椰蛋树 Yédànshù / Yēdànshù|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=एक्सएग्गुटोर Exeggutor|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Böðull |ismeaning=Literally means Executioner |ru=Экзегкьютор Ekzegk'yutor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Kokowei es:Exeggutor fr:Noadkoko it:Exeggutor ja:ナッシー zh:椰蛋树